


Humeur

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Rain, Rough Kissing, Singing, Surprise Kissing, nibble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty est parfois incompréhensible, mais ça a parfois du bon pour Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humeur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Humor (Humeur)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874136) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Il y avait ces moments où Jim semblait ailleurs. Après une mission bien accomplit, il chantonnait, dansait sous la pluie, trempée jusqu'aux os... Sebastian roula des yeux quand Jim s’approcha pour lui piquer sa cigarette et recracher la fumée avec dégoût.  
  
Moran enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur le dos de Jim, mais Moriarty l'embrassa par surprise en le mordant. Goût de cigarette _étrange_. Jim descendue sa main dans le pantalon de Sebastian, pressa sur son membre et allèrent se cogner contre une ruelle.  
  
Eh bien ? Que croyez-vous ? _Ce n'est pas une comédie romantique !_


End file.
